Funny Greg/Gallery
Gallery Song: Hot Potato (Live) File:Anthony'sFriendPop-UpStarTransition.jpg FunnyGregError.jpg File:HotPotato(1997Live)7.png|Greg File:HotPotato(1997Live)8.png HotPotatolivetitlecard.jpg File:HotPotatolivetitlecard2.png|Red Takamine acoustic guitar File:HotPotato(1997Live)11.png|Murray playing his red Takamine acoustic guitar File:HotPotato(1997Live)12.png File:HotPotato(1997Live)13.png File:HotPotato(1997Live)14.png|Little girl Stephanie File:HotPotato(1997Live)15.png File:HotPotato(1997Live)16.png File:HotPotato(1997Live)17.png File:HotPotato(1997Live)18.png|Murray and Greg File:HotPotato(1997Live)19.png File:HotPotato(1997Live)20.png File:HotPotato(1997Live)21.png File:HotPotato(1997Live)22.png|Little girl #2 File:HotPotato(1997Live)23.jpg|"Hot Potato" File:HotPotato(1997Live)24.png File:HotPotato(1997Live)25.png|Anthony File:HotPotato(1997Live)26.png File:HotPotato(1997Live)27.png|Jeff File:HotPotato(1997Live)28.png File:HotPotato(1997Live)29.png File:HotPotato(1997Live)30.png File:HotPotato(1997Live)31.png File:HotPotato(1997Live)32.png File:HotPotato(1997Live)33.png|"Whoo!" File:HotPotato(1997Live)34.png Kaz the Cat File:Anthony'sFriendBlockTransition.jpg File:FunnyGreg(KaztheCat)1.png|Carolyn and Benjamin File:FunnyGreg(KaztheCat)2.png|Benjamin File:FunnyGreg(KaztheCat)3.png|Kaz sleeping File:FunnyGreg(KaztheCat)4.png|Kaz waking up File:FunnyGreg(KaztheCat)5.png|Kaz Untitled Kindgergarten Segment File:Anthony'sFriendBlockTransition.jpg File:FunnyGreg(UntitledKindergartenSegment)1.jpg File:FunnyGreg(UntitledKindergartenSegment)2.png File:FunnyGreg(UntitledKindergartenSegment)3.png File:FunnyGreg(UntitledKindergartenSegment)4.png File:FunnyGreg(UntitledKindergartenSegment)5.png File:FunnyGreg(UntitledKindergartenSegment)6.png File:FunnyGreg(UntitledKindergartenSegment)7.png File:FunnyGreg(UntitledKindergartenSegment)8.png File:FunnyGreg(UntitledKindergartenSegment)9.png File:FunnyGreg(UntitledKindergartenSegment)10.png File:FunnyGreg(UntitledKindergartenSegment)11.png File:FunnyGreg(UntitledKindergartenSegment)12.png File:FunnyGreg(UntitledKindergartenSegment)13.png File:FunnyGreg(UntitledKindergartenSegment)14.png File:FunnyGreg(UntitledKindergartenSegment)15.png File:FunnyGreg(UntitledKindergartenSegment)16.png File:FunnyGreg(UntitledKindergartenSegment)17.png File:FunnyGreg(UntitledKindergartenSegment)18.png File:FunnyGreg(UntitledKindergartenSegment)19.png Wigglehouse Segment: Funny Greg File:FunnyGregStarTransition.png File:FunnyGreg2.jpg|The Other Wiggles Thinking File:FunnyGreg3.jpg|''"So Doctor, how bad is it?"'' File:FunnyGreg4.jpg|''"The patient is resting."'' FunnyGreg5.jpg|''"What exactly's wrong with Greg doc?"'' FunnyGreg6.jpg|''"The patient has lost his sense of humor."'' FunnyGreg7.jpg|''"Oooooh!"'' MurrayinFunnyGreg.jpg|Murray AnthonyinFunnyGreg.jpg|Anthony JeffandAnthonyinFunnyGreg.jpg|Jeff and Anthony FunnyGreg9.jpg FunnyGreg10.jpg FunnyGreg11.jpg FunnyGreg12.jpg FunnyGreg13.jpg|A big bump on the head! FunnyGreg14.jpg|''"Gee, no sense of humor. No wonder Greg looks so miserable..."'' MurrayandJeffinFunnyGreg.jpg|Murray and Jeff TheUnforgottenWigglesinFunnyGreg.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles TheNonrealisticWigglesinFunnyGreg.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles TheWigglesinFunnyGreg.jpg|The Wiggles TheAwakeWigglesinFunnyGreg.jpg|''"Yep. Sure is a funny clock!"'' FunnyGreg19.jpg|Greg FunnyGreg20.jpg JeffinFunnyGreg.jpg|Jeff FunnyGreg22.jpg|''"Can't you see? I'm sick!"'' FunnyGreg23.jpg FunnyGreg24.jpg|Greg FunnyGreg25.jpg FunnyGreg26.jpg|Greg AnthonyandMurrayinFunnyGreg.jpg|Hey, Greg. TheOtherWigglesinFunnyGreg.jpg|Why do birds fly south for the winter? FunnyGreg28.jpg|I don't know. Why? FunnyGreg29.jpg|Because It's too far to walk! What happened to the banana that sat in ths sun for too long? FunnyGreg30.jpg|I don't know. What happened to the banana that sat in ths sun for too long? FunnyGreg31.jpg|It started to peel! FunnyGreg32.jpg|I've got one. What do cows do for fun? Huh, what do they do? FunnyGreg33.jpg|They go to the moo-vies. FunnyGreg34.jpg|Here's one. What did the tire say to the hot road? What did the tire say to the hot road? Ouchy-pouchy-diddley-douchy. FunnyGreg35.jpg|Ouchy-pouchy-diddley-- FunnyGreg36.jpg|''"Anyhoo..."'' FunnyGreg37.jpg|Greg FunnyGreg38.jpg|Hey! Look at me! FunnyGreg39.jpg|Murray falling down FunnyGreg40.jpg FunnyGreg41.jpg|Look, Wiggles. I'm really glad you're trying to make me laugh, but there's nothing we can do about it. FunnyGreg42.jpg|I've lost my sense of humour, forever. FunnyGreg43.jpg FunnyGreg44.jpg FunnyGreg45.jpg|Not funny, Murray. FunnyGreg46.jpg FunnyGreg47.jpg|Murray FunnyGreg48.jpg FunnyGreg49.jpg|Anthony FunnyGreg50.jpg Anthony'sCatapultAppleTreeinTVSeries1.jpg|Anthony's Catapult Apple Tree AnthonyEatingAppleinFunnyGreg.jpg|I know you're right, Anthony. FunnyGreg52.jpg|OK, I'll give it a shot. FunnyGreg53.jpg FunnyGreg54.jpg GregandJeffinFunnyGreg.jpg|Greg and Jeff FunnyGreg56.jpg|Murray FunnyGreg57.jpg FunnyGreg.jpg|That's great! Is it working? I don't think so. Can we stop now? This is starting to hurt my face. File:FunnyGregWigglyTrivia1.png|"Will The Wiggles make Greg laugh?" File:FunnyGregWigglyTrivia2.png|"Can they hold their smiles much longer?" FunnyGreg-WigglyTrivia.jpg|"What will they think of next?" FunnyGreg58.jpg FunnyGreg59.jpg FunnyGreg60.jpg|How do you turn soup into gold? I don't know. You add 14 carrots. FunnyGreg61.jpg|''"Knock knock who's there? Museum, museum who?"'' GregandAnthonyinFunnyGreg.jpg|''"Now museum, now you don't."'' DorothyinZardoZap.jpg|''"The Wiggles are having so much fun. I'm gonna play a trick on them."'' FunnyGreg63.jpg DorothyandAnthonyinFunnyGreg.jpg|Dorothy pointing on Jeff. FunnyGreg65.jpg GreginFunnyGreg.jpg|''"That's so funny!"'' JeffandDorothyinFunnyGreg.jpg|''"What are you laughing at, Greg?"'' FunnyGreg68.jpg|''"Oh, nothing, Jeff. Nothing."'' FunnyGreg69.jpg TheWigglesandDorothyinFunnyGreg.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy FunnyGreg71.jpg DorothyinFunnyGreg.jpg|Dorothy greeting the Wiggles. FunnyGreg73.jpg|Greg laughing. Wahoo!.jpg|''"Wahoo! He's laughing!"'' FunnyGreg75.jpg|''"Wahoo! I am! I'm laughing"'' FunnyGreg76.jpg|''"Greg's got his sense of humor back!"'' TheWiggles,DorothyandCarolynFerrie.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Dr. Carolyn GregandCarolynFerrie.jpg|Greg and Dr. Carolyn FunnyGreg79.jpg FunnyGreg80.jpg FunnyGreg81.jpg FunnyGreg82.jpg|The Other Wiggles FunnyGreg83.jpg FunnyGreg84.jpg Greg,DorothyandCarolynFerrie.jpg|Greg, Dorothy and Dr. Caroyln FunnyGreg85.jpg|Dr. Carolyn sitting on Jeff's purple armchair FlowerTransition.jpg|Flower Transition Song: Baby Beluga (Live) File:Anthony'sFriendFlowerTransition.jpg AnthonyandHenryinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Anthony and Henry BabyBalugatitlecard.jpg|Title card BabyBeluga-1998Live.jpg|"Baby Beluga" GregandJeffinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Greg and Jeff Henry the Octopus: Talk in Rhyme File:Anthony'sFriendNumbersTransition.jpg PuppetHenryinFunnyGreg.jpg|Puppet Henry TalkinRhyme2.jpg|Jacques and Henry SamandMichaelinFunnyGreg.jpg|Sam and Michael TheFishettesinFunnyGreg.jpg|The Fishettes TominFunnyGreg.jpg|Tom CassieinFunnyGreg.jpg|Cassie TalkinRhyme.jpg|Henry and the Underwater Big Band talking in rhyme Captain Feathersword's Pirate Show: Splish Splaash SplishSplash.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword at the beach File:SplishSplash2.jpg|Captain Feathersword File:SplishSplash3.jpg|Wags the Dog in his 1995 costume File:SplishSplash4.jpg File:SplishSplash5.jpg File:SplishSplash6.jpg|Wags the Dog in his 1997 costume File:SplishSplash7.jpg File:SplishSplash8.jpg File:SplishSplash9.jpg File:SplishSplash10.jpg File:SplishSplash11.jpg File:SplishSplash12.jpg Live: Ooh It's Captain Feathersword (Live) OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword(1997Live)2.jpg|"Ooh, It's Captain Feathersword" File:OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword(1997Live)3.png File:OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword(1997Live)4.png OohIt'sCaptainFeatherswordtitlecard.jpg|Title card File:OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword(1997Live)6.png File:OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword(1997Live)7.jpg File:OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword(1997Live)8.jpg File:OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword(1997Live)9.jpg|Captain Feathersword tickling himself File:OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword(1997Live)10.png File:OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword(1997Live)11.png|Jeff and Anthony File:OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword(1997Live)12.png|Greg, Murray, and Anthony File:OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword(1997Live)13.png|Murray File:OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword(1997Live)14.png File:OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword(1997Live)15.png File:OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword(1997Live)16.png File:OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword(1997Live)17.png File:OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword(1997Live)18.png File:OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword(1997Live)19.png File:OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword(1997Live)20.png File:OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword(1997Live)21.png File:OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword(1997Live)22.png File:OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword(1997Live)23.png File:OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword(1997Live)24.png File:OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword(1997Live)25.png File:OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword(1997Live)26.png File:OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword(1997Live)27.png File:OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword(1997Live)28.png File:OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword(1997Live)29.png File:OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword(1997Live)30.png File:OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword(1997Live)31.png File:OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword(1997Live)32.png File:OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword(1997Live)33.png File:OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword(1997Live)34.png|Captain and Murray File:OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword(1997Live)35.png File:OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword(1997Live)36.png File:OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword(1997Live)37.png File:OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword(1997Live)38.png File:OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword(1997Live)39.jpg File:OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword(1997Live)40.png File:OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword(1997Live)41.png File:OohIt'sCaptainFeathersword(1997Live)42.png End Credits: Jeff's Keyboard Chase FoodmanPaintRollTransition.jpg|Paint roller transition Jeff'sKeyboardChase.jpg|The Wiggles dancing to Jeff's keyboard Murray'sShirtendcredits1.jpg|The end credits File:Murray'sShirtendcredits2.jpg File:Murray'sShirtendcredits3.jpg File:Murray'sShirtendcredits4.jpg File:Murray'sShirtendcredits5.png File:Murray'sShirtendcredits6.jpg|Jeff putting his keyboard down on steps of an arbor File:Murray'sShirtendcredits7.jpg|Jeff File:Murray'sShirtendcredits8.jpg|Jeff's keyboard File:Murray'sShirtendcredits9.jpg|Captain Feathersword seeing Jeff's keyboard File:Murray'sShirtendcredits10.jpg|Captain holding Jeff's keyboard File:Murray'sShirtendcredits11.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing Jeff's keyboard File:Murray'sShirtendcredits12.png File:Murray'sShirtendcredits13.jpg|Wags and his dog statue File:Murray'sShirtendcredits14.jpg|Wags and Murray File:Murray'sShirtendcredits15.png File:Murray'sShirtendcredits16.png|The Wiggles, Wags, and his dog statue File:Murray'sShirtendcredits17.png|Captain playing Jeff's keyboard while passing The Wiggles and Wags File:Murray'sShirtendcredits18.png|The Wiggles and Wags chasing after Captain File:Murray'sShirtendcredits19.png|Anthony, Wags, and Greg File:Murray'sShirtendcredits20.png File:Murray'sShirtendcredits21.png|Captain and Murray File:Murray'sShirtendcredits22.png|Captain, The Wiggles, and Wags File:Murray'sShirtendcredits23.png|A ballerina File:Murray'sShirtendcredits24.png File:Murray'sShirtendcredits25.png File:Murray'sShirtendcredits26.png File:Murray'sShirtendcredits27.png File:Murray'sShirtendcredits28.png File:Murray'sShirtendcredits29.png File:Murray'sShirtendcredits30.png File:Murray'sShirtendcredits31.png File:Murray'sShirtendcredits32.png File:Murray'sShirtendcredits33.png File:Murray'sShirtendcredits34.png File:Murray'sShirtendcredits35.png|Officer Beaples File:Murray'sShirtendcredits36.png|The Wiggles, Captain, and Officer Beaples File:Murray'sShirtendcredits37.png File:Murray'sShirtendcredits38.png|The Wiggles and their friends dancing to Jeff's keyboard File:Murray'sShirtendcredits39.png File:Murray'sShirtendcredits40.png File:Murray'sShirtendcredits41.png|Anthony and Captain File:Murray'sShirtendcredits42.png|The Wiggles and Captain File:Murray'sShirtendcredits43.png File:Murray'sShirtendcredits44.png|Dorothy File:Murray'sShirtendcredits45.png File:Murray'sShirtendcredits46.png File:Murray'sShirtendboard.png|Endboard File:Wiggledance!Opening1.png|Emma Ryan painting The Wiggles logo File:Wiggledance!Opening2.jpg File:Wiggledance!Opening3.png File:Wiggledance!Opening4.png File:Wiggledance!Opening5.jpg|The Wiggles Logo Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 1 Galleries Category:1998 Category:1998 Episode Galleries